Your Kidding Right? Adopted from Akai gousto
by birdlover101
Summary: Being sent through the gate is bad enough even after you just had your throat slit. Now you add the fact that I'm stuck in amestris with a metal right arm and a metal left leg, the ability to control weather to an extent and a sword of unknown materials but I lose all of my memories I only have one thing to say. Your kidding right? Adopted by Akai gousto.


Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to post this but there was a family emergency so it took some time to get orientated again. Just gonna say I dont own this and that the first few chapters are adopted from Akai gousto an amazing writer.

Chapter 1

Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? Sometimes it's true. I should have listened to my 'sixth sense' or like what other people call it, the feeling in my gut. When I felt that sneaking sensation behind me, wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself first.

My name is Joanne, but most people call me Joe. I'm fifteen years old, but because of stress being weird I look older, more like I'm seventeen or eightteen. Sadly despite that I am shorter by people, and when I say people I mean most of em'. I mean I'm really, really, really, short. I stand at a whopping five foot one, maybe two if I'm lucky. I get teased about my height all the time, from family to friends, even people I don't really know. Being teased by my friends and family is not that bad as I know they mean it in a loving way, but when people I don't know or people at school coment about it I get pissed. My little brother calls it an 'Edward Elric' moment.

My family loves to watch and read anime and manga respectively. Even my parents watch it and think it's amazing, I know right? Sometimes we make certain days where the whole family; me, mom, dad, and my brother, watch anime together. My altime favorite has always been Fullmetal Alchemist, but I'm getting of topic aren't I? Let me begin my story.

I was walking towards the school with pretty much no purpose as I was much smarter than the rest of the school. I didn't want to move away, to go to a better school, because it would mean leaving my only friend. So I made sure I got lower scores on everything, only problem was that sometimes I slipped up when I'm not paying attention. I just needed to remember the elements for todays science lesson.

"Lets see. . . Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, and neon." I ask to my friend who had just walked up beside me. "I got the first ten right?"

"Dios mio (my god) Joe. You have an incredible memory, and yes you go them right." Louis said with a smile. He was an old friend, my only friend. Occasionally I do hear him muttering on about how he's being 'friendzoned'. Usually I laugh or just ignore it. Im not interested in 'love' at the moment and always commented on how he didn't have a girlfriend already.

Louis has short chocolate brown hair and eyes. He has that hispanic tan to go with those eyes perfectly. He also has a spanish accent from knowing the language. He does take spanish for language which I feel is cheating as he already knows the language, but then agian. I have no room to judge as I know german yet I'm taking it as a class.

I sighed in relief. "Gott sei Dank! (thank god!) I was afraid that I wouldn't remember them! I'm occasionally absent minded you know."

He chuckled a bit and said "If I didn't know any better I would say that you have a photographic memory.

I gave him a look, "Fool for all you know I could have a photographic memory" I said in my best imitation of a ghetto voice.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. Then we both burst out laughing, we loved to mess around with each other but we had to go to different classes for the first couple periods. Unfortunately that meant that I was going to be alone. Being alone meant I was going to be surrounded by people who didn't like me. I smiled sheepishly at the people glaring at me as I walked into class, I just looked at my desk uncomfortably and tried to listen to the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of there seats to go to their next class. This period was going to be the same as first as I had no one to amuse me. I stare at a spot above the teachers head and pretend that I'm paying attention to class. It always seemed like class took forever. Finally the next bell rang for third period. I jumped out of my seat and was out the class door before anyone else. Speed walking through the hallways she weaved around students and sat in her next class just as Louis entered.

I smiled at him and opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted by the intercom. "Joanne Stinger please report to the office." I was confused and furrowed my eyebrows. When Louis raised an eyebrow I just shrugged grabbed my things and walked out of the class. When I got closer to the office I had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

As I walk into the office I felt this sensation like I was being watched. I looked around only seeing the office lady. I shrug it off. The lady looked at me quickly and told me I was able to go into the principal's office. I nodded my thanks and walked into his office.

It was quiet for a moment until he spoke, "Joanne Stinger. Do you know why I called you up here today?"

I thought for a second, and honestly said "Honestly no, I see no reason why I would be called to the office. The last time I was here was when I had to defend myself from those bullies who tried to hurt me.

Another fun fact about me. My parents taught me some tai chi for self defence purposes, so I wouldn't be defenceless no matter the situation. I was really glad they had me learn, because I was ambushed by some kids at one point and it was thanks to the tai chi that I didn't get as hurt as I could have been. The only injuries I had where a cracked rib and a bleeding head. (Head wounds bleed ALOT so it was more she got hit in the head breaking the skin) The bullies had a few temporarily paralyzed limbs. I had gotten called into the office the next day because of the bullies. Somehow they were able to convince everyone I was the one who attacked them so I was given a couple days OSS while the others got off with no punishment.

The principle growled at me in anger and said "quit lying! You know perfectly well what I am talking about!" He points one of his grubby fingers at me. "Some of the students you beat up a while go showed me a graffitied school wall! You did it, didn't you?!"

My eyes widen in shock at what he was accusing me of. He had no right. Now I was angry. Really angry, and when I'm angry I do stupid things.

I stood up and yelled "I didn't do a thing. And when you're talking about when those kids attacked me" I emphasized me. "What I did back then was in self defence! They made me have a cracked rib and a bleeding head! It is clearly obvious I was in worse shape them they were, yet they get off with no punishment. They only had temporary paralysis in their limbs. I was fucking bleeding and had a cracked rib. Do you realize how much that fucking hurt?"

The principle now stood up as well towering over me with his six foot three inches. "You are lying again! I can see it in your eyes. You weren't the one attacked as they were the ones who almost died. Paralyzing limbs can be dangerous and can leave someone in a coma. Now tell the truth! You put graffiti on the wall didn't you?"

I growled at the man again. "It couldn't have been me as I have no artistic ability whatsoever. I can't even draw a stick figure correctly!"

The principle kept staring at me. "Fine. I have even more reason to believe you did it now. Joanne, you are expelled! I have had enough of you. You lie! You cheat" That one was a new one. " And now you vandalize our beautiful school property! Tomorrow come in with your parents and we can pull up the paperwork. Until then get out of my school."

I gave him one last glare that would make other men cry and run for their mommies. I walked to my locker and put the few things that I kept in it into my backpack. Ignoring the feeling of being watched once again, I stormed out of there like a raging typhoon.

I didn't even know where I was going. Just wandering the streets aimlessly. Finally I found my way into a dead end. With a great big sigh, cursing my lack of focus, I turned only to feel the sharp pain of a blade in my shoulder, then my neck. A soft hand covers my mouth before I could even think about screaming.

"Now, girly. We don't want you to scream so stay nice and quiet and you can live." Instead of listening to him, like say a normal person, I scream my head off. His arm was fluid as he pulled his knife across my neck silencing me forever.

I watch in horror as someone stands over me, he looks over to where I can't see. "Aw Louis, I thought you said she was smart." Then the darkness took over and I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly light pounded against my eyes. Quickly I shut them letting them readjust. It was warm here I realize, the nice kind of warm when you just ate fresh baked cookies. Homemade not the break off and shove in the oven kind.

The memories of what just happened make me sit up straight with fear. I look around my surroundings.

I was in a endless white room with no apparent floor, it was confusing. Looking around some more I see a door. It was huge and made out of some kind of stone, and some reason it was really familiar but I couldn't figure out why

"Ah a visitor. This is extremely rare." A voice behind me said in a voice similar to mine, but it had more of an eccho

I turned around quickly to see something I didn't even think existed. In ground of me was a figure that was a pitch black and had a out line of white. "Is your name...Truth?" I ask softly. "And where am I?

"No" the figure said. "No I'm the opposite of Truth. Yet I am the same. You can call me Lies. Now as for where you are it should be obvious. You are dead.

I froze. "Im dead? But that doesn't make any sense. That would mean the dream was real. Mom, dad, even my brother. How could I leave them?" I muttered, Lies just ignored that. The hole truth hit me and I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. I quickly wipe the tears from the corners of my eyes, and I turn to him with as much as a determined look I could muster. "What am I here for if I'm dead? I shouldn't be here if all places.

Lies grinned at me "that's simple. You were never meant to be in that world in the first place. Your family belongs there but you didn't, somewhere along the line someone got confused and put you on the wrong side of The Gate. So I'm here to send you to the world you were meant to me in. After all, dying in a place that is not your world is quite the rip off. I'll count your death in that world as payment for going into this world. Anything you want will be extra payment. You know how this works.

I think this through for a second. He? She? It? It is going to see how I'm going to make this deal. I'm gonna have to be careful. "I want my phone with my beats and an unlimited charge in exchange for my way back to this world, if thats even possible. Next I will like control over lightning and weather kinda like demigod from a fanfiction I read. I also want the training for both the sword and weather. You can have the memories of my family. Finally I would like and automail right arm and a left leg that won't need to be gotten used to, and sword training. For that you can have all of my memories except how to use my cell phone." I take a breath. "Does that sound fair? I can give more if need me. After all...I can't go back...

Lies grinned at me, "No that's plenty. You know going through the gate will give you alchemical abilities? Will you want to remember about this as well?

I shake my head. "If I can clap and use alchemy like Edward Elric then I will be fine without remembering how I got it.

Lies nods. "Im going to leave you near the area that the brothers are near in the first chapter. I'll also give you a map as well so you at the least will know where you are. Good luck.

I nod and walk towards The Gate. Right when it opened I feel my right arm and left leg disintegrate leaving me with total pain. Suddenly the pain is gone and I see metal limbs. My clothing shifts to a black coat, shirt, pants, and boots. On my hands are black gloves. I raise an eyebrow at Lies for all the black. Suddenly I feel this pressure in my head. I groan. And just as suddenly the pressure is gone. I just don't remember anything

The few things I do know are my name, age, how you use the little box thing, the sword on my waist, and my ability to control weather

With a final crushing feeling I find myself face first in the ground, and groaning about how I'm hungry.


End file.
